


Feel Alive Again

by Revelrie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Some real vanilla, just an experiment of sorts, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelrie/pseuds/Revelrie
Summary: You only know one way into a broken man's heart. It's just underneath his clothes, of course.





	Feel Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. It's my first time in AO3, and actually my first time writing some... Well... I don't really know what smut means, but yeah, smut. I would say porn but it feels weird. Gosh I'm so new to this. I'm sorry for any mistakes and how terrible my writing might be, I haven't written anything in years and my love for Arthur kinda produced this. I feel like this is so vanilla that you can pretty much taste the ice cream... But at least I know what vanilla means.

“Are you… Are you sure you want to do this? With me?”

You and Arthur were sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at each other longingly. You couldn’t help but admire his bluegreen eyes, glistening under the blaze of the fireplace before you. But it seemed that underneath those eyes lies a sadness that you could hardly understand, and wondered if you were taking advantage of this broken man. But all you wanted was to make him feel happy, feel loved, and feel alive again.

“I’m sure,” you finally answered after the brief silence between you, and lunged at his lips with your own.

Arthur wouldn’t have accepted to be anywhere else. The camp was out of the question, and the hotel room’s thin walls made him uneasy. Out here, in the middle of the wilderness, was a lone cabin that you perceived was the perfect place to do it. A place isolated not only from the civilized world but also from Arthur’s responsibilities with the gang. Out here, he could be whatever he wanted to be and do whatever he wanted to do, free from the pressures that burdened him time and time again.

You felt his thin beard brushing around your mouth as you kissed him. Arthur told you he could shave before the both of you began, but you didn’t want to, as he looked handsome either way. You wanted to feel his rough facial hair sweeping against your skin as you attacked him and savor its peculiar sensation.

His breath tasted like alcohol and cigarettes, with a hint of mint that piqued your curiosity. It was probably his own modest attempt to make himself taste good before he pushed through, and you couldn’t help but form a smile with your lips in the middle of it all. Either way, the taste did not bother you, it was a familiar taste and scent that Arthur always carried with him, and you loved it just as you love everything else about him.  
The kiss lasted quite a while. You can feel him relent at times, but you pushed through, keeping your lips locked with his, making him let out a soft moan in between. You could his feel his hands caressing your sides as he slid them to your back, pulling you into a longing embrace. 

When you finally let him go, he retreated, panting and wheezing. It’s almost as if he couldn’t believe he was doing this, with you, of all people. He looked at you with his bluegreen eyes again, and you noticed his flushed cheeks and mouth left agape from the intensity of the situation. The sight tugged at you like a puppet and its strings.

You didn’t go all the way out here just to end it with a kiss, however. You and him wanted to go even further, to break a wall that Arthur bore so sturdily that it took both of you ages to crack it. Hosea had been warning you of him for very long about his past, but you didn’t care. It started with his gaze and yours from across the camp before it bloomed into you sitting close to each other and holding each other’s hands. And then it progressed further, with you hugging him tightly in full view of the other members of the gang, and he could neither refuse nor stop you because he loved it himself, even in front of all the members to see.

You placed your head closer to him again, entangling both your lips in another session. This time, however, you began trickling down to his neck, and he moaned as he felt your kisses against his skin. You unbuttoned his shirt oh so ever gently, leaning back to his mouth as you did so. You managed to fully pull it off and revealed his chest, exposed for your eyes alone to see. He hid his face with an arm, somewhat flustered as you gazed upon the splendor in front of you. So innocent. So pure. So vulnerable.

“You are beautiful,” you whispered into his ear before you nibbled it softly. You pulled his arm away from his face not only because you wanted to see his gorgeous mug once again, but to make sure he had full view of what was coming for him. You eased out of all your clothes, and he looked at your naked form with a hunger that you had never seen from him before.

He melted as you ran your fingers through his broad shoulders towards his torso, tracing his biceps down to his pecs. You could tell his breathing was shallower when you delicately placed a hand on top of his chest. You adored hearing the rhythmic mantra of his heart as you caressed his skin. You peppered his chest and stomach with light kisses, and slid your hands through his leather suspenders, fondling his nipples as you went. You felt the hardness of his exterior simply soften upon your touch, when you expected his body to harden. All the while, you could hear Arthur moaning, panting, and muttering your name under the tightness of his breaths.

“Y/N…” he murmured with his raspy voice. 

Part of you loved the way he squirmed under your touch, but in another, you felt sadness for him. He must have not been with anyone for so long, and for the first time in years he had finally felt the warmth of another in his arms once again. You were glad it was you that broke him and made him fold, when no other could.

You pushed his brawny arms inward as you pulled the leather of the suspenders outward, feeling the hairs on his forearms rise from your touch. Once they were all gone, you pushed him to the bed with a gentle nudge, and he collapsed under the pressure. You pulled off his pants, watching his erection skid through until it broke free. You marveled its thick and lavish structure, and when your eyes darted back towards him, he was back to his old, mortified self, as if shame was painted on his face when you finally saw it. You wanted to chuckle, but only shot a smile towards him, before wrapping your hand around it, stroking gently and getting him ready. He trembled and struggled from your actions, but you kept going and going, hoping it would make him realize that he is truly the prettiest man as you have always seen him.

“I’m… I’m gonna-“

You didn’t expect him to release so soon, spewing warm, white liquid all over your hand. You weren’t surprised at all, however, because this innocent man must have never felt the touch of another on there for many years, and the intense gratification was more than enough to make him come early. Again, you grinned towards him, hoping that your expression would be enough to show him that it was alright, and that you didn’t blame him.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he apologized, turning his head away from you. You grabbed his chin and faced him towards you again, catching a glimpse of his unease. You never want him to look away. You always wanted to have a good view of his face just to see how he reacted to your actions.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Arthur,” you told him. “You did so well.”

He still looked at you with distress, and now part of you felt annoyed at how discouraged he felt throughout all of this. But you maintained your hold onto him, never surrendering. You wanted to make sure he felt loved again, and this was your way of showing him. 

You pushed him back to the bed, harder this time, hoping the force was enough to make him understand that his poor confidence meant nothing to you. You ran your fingers through his body again, cooling the heat emanating from his skin. Even though he just came, he was trembling again, just as much as he was before, faltering at the pleasure of your touch. You gave him a light kiss before you started making your move.

You climbed on top of him as he lay in the bed, quivering. You guided his shaft into you, and felt its girth twitch inside of you. Both you and Arthur moaned in unison, enjoying each other’s company as it should be. You worked your way through him, maneuvering your body up and down at every opportunity, each gentle movement a delight to behold. After a while of constant stirring, you felt yourself coming soon, and he did too.

“I love you, Arthur,” you muttered in the heat. “I love you.”

These words snapped something within him. His upper body went straight up and pulled you in. Your surprise of his sudden jolt did not waver the intense moment between you and him. With his brawny arms wrapped around you, and the hair around his chin tickling your shoulder, nothing else ever felt better as he now moved on his own accord, pumping you roughly yet also quite tenderly. For the first time throughout all of this, you were now under his duress, and it captivated your senses.

Arthur held his head back and looked at you for a moment before he ravaged your lips with his own. You draped your arms around his neck and his arms braced you even further. When you pulled his hair, he pushed himself closer to you, with his chest now touching yours. Every action he replied with an enthusiasm you never expected him to have since the two of you began, and this fleeting moment gave you so much bliss.

You can feel his movement hastening and his grasp around you tightening. Every thrust was getting rougher and violent but you didn’t care. You wanted to enjoy this with him, even through it all. 

The feeling of him spewing inside you pushed you over the edge. He groaned so boldly that it was almost as loud as yours. You felt his shattered breaths against your skin, and his grip loosening around you, but you held on to him, gasping, trying to take everything in, and savoring the extreme pleasure you experienced.

There was an exhausted look that you saw on Arthur when you wanted to feast on his eyes again, but it wasn’t long before he shot back at you with a wry smile that made your heart flutter. You wiped the sweat off his temple and leaned close one last time, and gave him a final kiss. It was the most sincere one you’ve made, and he answered back with little hesitation.

The both of you lay down on the bed in silence with giant grins still plastered on your faces. He pulled you and held you close to him just as he did before. You could feel his head resting on yours. Nothing but the two of you in all your naked glory, feeling comfort for the first time in many years.

“I… I love you, Y/N. Don’t… Don’t ever leave me,” he pleaded. “Please…”

You placed a hand on his cheek and stared at him longingly. The same sadness in his eyes was back, and you understood why it did. But with all that’s said and done, you already knew how to make it go away forever.

“I’ll always be with you, Arthur. I promise.”


End file.
